


GOT7

by Matrix2405



Series: Maknae Line Centric Oneshots [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Im Jaebum | JB, Age Play Caregiver Mark Tuan, Age Play Caregiver Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Play Caregiver Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Age Play Little Choi Youngjae, Age Play Little Kim Yugyeom, Age Play Little Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Baby Kim Yugyeom, Brotherly Love, Choi Youngjae-centric, Crying, Crying Bambam, Crying Choi Youngjae, Crying Kim Yugyeom, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Mark Tuan, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Multi, Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Kim Yugyeom, Sasaeng Fan(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shy Choi Youngjae, Shy Kim Yugyeom, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Jackson Wang, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7), shy bambam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix2405/pseuds/Matrix2405
Summary: This is a section dedicated to the maknae line of GOT7, leave requests in comments, whether they be detailed or just a brief summary of what you would like. I will include some information about each member below :)
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Everyone
Series: Maknae Line Centric Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926193
Comments: 63
Kudos: 121





	1. Information

Yieun: Eldest. Stage name is Mark. 27 years old, birthday is September 4th 1993. 5’9. Lead Rapper, Sub Vocalist, Visual.

Jaebeom: Stage name is JB. 26 years old, birthday is January 6th 1994. 5’10. Leader, Main Vocalist, Lead Dancer, Centre. 

Jackson: 26 years old, birthday is March 28th 1994. 5’9. Main Rapper, Lead Dancer, Sub Vocalist, Face of the group.

Jinyoung: 25 years old, birthday is September 22nd 1994. 5’10. Sub Vocalist, Sub Rapper, Visual, Centre, Face of the group.

Youngjae: Eldest Maknae. 25 years old, birthday is September 17th 1996. 5’10. Main Vocalist.

BamBam: 23 years old, birthday is May 2nd 1997. 5’10. Sub Rapper, Sub Vocalist.

Yugyeom: Maknae, 22 years old, birthday is November 17th 1997. 6’0. Main Dancer, Sub Vocalist, Sub Rapper.


	2. A/N Please Read! Request list and Work Schedule!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, below is my work schedule, I live in Australia so time zones will be completely outta wack but oh well. I have also redone the request list so that the requests are just based in the group, not all the requests that I have. This will allow me to update fairly, as my BTS one has barely anything in it but I have like 4 requests for it. And now that I have added Ateez and plan on adding more, I need to make sure that they are also getting regularly updated.

Here are my shifts, keep in mind that they may change if I need to switch shifts with someone: 

Wednesday: 9 - 5

Thursday: 1 - 7

Friday: 1 - 7

Saturday: 12 - 5

REQUEST LIST: 

1) Yugyeom: His members find out that he has been self-harming. (COMPLETED).

2) Yugyeom: Only omega in the band. Members are very protective of him. (COMPLETED). 

3) Yugyeom: Only omega in the band. Feels that he isn't pretty enough to wear regular omega clothes, even though he really wants to. His hyungs help him to accept that he is pretty.

4) Yugyeom: He is being bullied at school. 

5) BamBam and Yugyeom: They are being their usual selves and driving their hyungs mad.

6) Yugyeom: He’s an omega, has been doing ballet since he was two. He stopped to become a trainee, but still stretches every day, while it’s not exactly a secret, he doesn’t tell his members because he doesn’t think it matters. When they find out, they want to see Yugy dancing and he feels really shy about it. 

7) Yugyeom: Non-idol au where he’s a little and his hyungs leave him with a babysitter, only the babysitter isn’t as nice as he seems.

8) Yugyeom: gets pretty sick and can’t rest because of intense schedules, so the hyungs, specifically JB and Jinyoung, do their best to take care of him until they can get him home to rest


	3. Eating Troubles (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom has been receiving a lot of hate for his body weight lately, leading to a serious issue that none of the members noticed for a couple weeks. (Requested)

Yugyeom sighed as he looked at the scales in front of him, he was still too overweight. “Geomy! Brekkie is ready!” The voice of their eldest, Mark shouted from down the hall from where he was in the bathroom. 

Yugyeom slid the scales back under the counter and slowly walked downstairs, “I’m not that hungry hyung, can I just eat later please?” Mark raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, showing the Maknae that he was in no mood for excuses.

“Hyung, please?” The younger begged using what the others called his puppy eyes, even though he knew that he was the only hyung that didn’t fall for them alongside Jackson. Mark, as he predicted, stood un-wavered, pointing to a seat at the table, in between himself and Jackson.

Yugyeom sighed, and bowed his head, sitting where he was told. Breakfast instead of dinner wouldn’t hurt surely? He asked himself, playing with the cereal that was placed in front of him, beginning to slowly eat it, unaware of the sets of eyes watching him closely.

After Yugyeom had finished half of his breakfast, he stood, emptying the bowl before placing it in the dishwasher. He ignored the dizziness he got when he stood from his seat and instead focused on the thought that his bandmates could most certainly not know of what he was doing.

On the way to practice, all the boys were yelling and having fun, but Yugyeom sat still with his head laid against the window, eyes closed and head pounding. 

“Hey, Yugy, are you feeling okay?” BamBam questioned the Maknae in a gentle tone, noticing how sunken his cheeks were, how pale his skin was and the pained expression that he was attempting to hide. 

All BamBam received in response was a tiny hum, causing him to worriedly glance at the eldest who was watching with calculating eyes. The elder sent him a nod, saying to keep an eye on him, BamBam reciprocating the action sent to him. 

“Alright, let’s go boys, we just have this dance practice and then we can go home.” JB said as he got out of the passenger seat. 

Yugyeom slightly stumbled, careful to catch himself hoping that no one would catch on. Though, he wasn’t as sly as he thought he was, as three of his hyung’s had caught the action. 

“Alright, from the top! 5, 6, 7, 8.” The boys followed the instructions of their choreographer. “Yugyeom! Focus! You’re out of beat!” Yugyeom’s breathing stuttered as he nodded and apologised, swaying a little on the spot. 

“Mark-hyung. He’s going to collapse.” Bam whispered to the boy next to him. Mark nodded in agreement, and walked over to the youngest, despite the choreographer telling him to get back into position.

“Yugyeom, you okay?” He questioned, holding onto his shoulders gently. “’m okay hyung.” Yugyeom’s knees quivered slightly as he answered the question, “You sure? Don’t lie to me Yugyeom-ah.” Though, before Yugyeom could answer, he collapsed, the elder catching him swiftly and lowering him to the floor, cradling him in his arms.

The boys watched in shock, JB was quick to snap out of it and drop down next to his members on the ground, the choreographer calling the CEO, and Mark was feeling the younger’s head to gauge if he had a fever or not. 

“Gyeom-ah, come on baby, wake up. That’s it, open those eyes.” JB said as he tapped the younger’s cheeks to wake him up and gain his attention. 

“Wha’ happened?” Yugyeom groggily questioned as he came to, realising that his head was on Mark’s lap, the latter stroking back his head from his sweaty skin, and spotting his leader hovered over him, hand on his cheeks to gain his attention.

“You passed out Yugy. Are you feeling sick?” JB questioned receiving a slow head shake in return. “Then what happened, why did you pass out? Tired?” JB asked some more.

“Jae, hang on a second. Let me ask him.” Mark told the leader. “Gyeom-ah. I’ve noticed a couple little things lately, and so have Bammie-hyung and Jackson-hyung. How much have you been eating? And how long have you been dieting unhealthily.” Mark saw as the youngest’s façade broke, watching as his eyes water as his bottom lip trembled.

“Two weeks hyungie…” Mark sighed softly, listening to the gasps from the other members, the choreographer, the staff and the CEO who had walked in just in time to hear the questions asked by Mark and answered by Yugyeom.

“Okay, and why is that, hmm? Why did you stop?” Mark ran his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair to keep him calm as he answered Mark’s final question. “They told me I was fat… that I was gaining weight… the fans…” Mark hushed the younger as he began to cry a little.

“We’ll deal with it Gyumy. Now, let’s get you home, you need to have a little something eat and then take a nap. Sound good?” Mark watched as Yugyeom nodded, then gestured for Jackson to come and lift him up. 

Jackson came over and lifted him, eyes watering at the boy in his arms, who weighed barely anything. “We got you Yugy, we’ll help you baby. You’ll get better soon, you’re perfect the way you are.” Yugyeom teared up, cuddling closer to Jackson. 

The ride back to the dorm consisted of Jackson whispering soothingly to the boy who was still slightly trembling in his arms.

As soon as they entered the dorm, Mark headed to the kitchen to get a small glass of orange juice, not too much as it could upset the younger’s stomach, and a small bowl of crackers. 

Jackson headed to the lounge room and sat on the couch so that his legs laid out on it, positioning Yugyeom so that he laid back on his chest. 

“Alright, I don’t expect you to eat all of them, just a couple as I know you had some breakfast, and I want you to take a couple sips of the juice, then we can have a nap, you look exhausted.” Mark softly spoke as he sat on the coffee table in front of Jackson and Yugyeom.

“Jae, boys, can you all put mine, Jae’s and Jackson’s beds together. We’ll have a cuddle pile.” The boys were instantly upstairs getting the beds ready and changing into comfy clothes, making sure to wash their faces as no one could be bothered showering. They left space in the middle to the three downstairs could join afterwards. Jinyoung and Youngjae were cuddling on one side while JB and BamBam were on the other.

Downstairs, Yugyeom managed four sips of the orange juice and three crackers, earning praises of the two boys that were with him. 

He blushed shyly and cuddled closer to Jackson who stood them up from the couch and begun their walk upstairs. Jackson stopped by Yugyeom’s room and quickly helped the younger change, tearing up silently as he caught sight of how skinny his Maknae had become, he then cleaned their faces and changed himself before joining all of the other members in the bedroom.

Mark had beat them up there and laid on the opposite side of Youngjae, leaving the space in the middle for Yugyeom and the other space next to BamBam for Jackson.

The other two soon joined the cuddle pile, Yugyeom receiving an ‘I love you’ and promises to help him get better from each of his members, each of his hyungs, before the lot fell to sleep, knowing that everything would eventually fall into place, and their Maknae would no longer be suffering. They knew it would be hard, but they were determined to help their Maknae in his journey of getting better.


	4. A Little Maknae Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom may be mature looking and a giant, but that doesn't make him older than what he actually is. The other members haven't noticed the longing looks the youngest sends towards them when they baby BamBam or Youngjae, or so Yugyeom thinks.

The boys all sat next to the interviewer, answering questions about anything that they are asked, Yugyeom is thrown off guard when the interviewer grabs his attention, "Yugyeom, do you ever feel like you're not the maknae? Being so much taller than your hyung's." 

Yugyeom's eyes widened a little before he faked a laugh and a smile as he dodged the question thrown at him, "Aish, my hyung's are midget's aren't they!?" While most the members began to protest, one saw the pain behind his eyes as the interviewer asked the question about him not feeling like the maknae.

This member decided to wait until they got home, so they could observe the youngest a little more before confronting him about it. 

The interview flew by, the maknae barely even realising it having spaced out so much during it. the question had definitely caught him off guard and had made him feel bad about himself even more, knowing that other people were too, noticing that he didn't look or 'act' like the maknae. 

Instead of going to hang out and play video games with the other two maknae's, Yugyeom dragged his feet upstairs, having ditched his shoes at the front door, slid under his covers with his headphones in hand, sad music playlist ready as he curled up under the blanket, a head of hair is all that was showing. 

He let out soft cries, muffling them in his pillow, tears rolling down his cheeks. He hadn't noticed anyone come into the room until there was a dent in his bed and a hand in his hair. he froze, wiping away any tears that were on his cheeks and rolled over, removing his headphones from his ears. 

He came face-to-face with his leader and second eldest Hyung, who was looking at him with a frown, the elder having seen the tear stains and puffy eyes, a clear indication that he was definitely crying alongside the fact that JB had seen his shaking body from the door way. "What's up Hyung?" 

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that little head of yours?" The leader asked gently, receiving a panicked look from the vocalist. "Don't even bother trying to say that it's nothing Yugy, I noticed the way you looked after the interviewer asked you the question about whether you feel like the maknae or not, I also know that you have been crying baby, and I have seen the looks you've been giving Bammie and Jae, so what's going on?" 

With the revelations that the older had in fact been keeping an eye on Yugyeom, he promptly burst into tears, "I-I wanna be treated like the maknae! I'm sorry that I'm too tall and not pretty enough and too mature looking! I just wanna be loved!" JB was quick to embrace the sobbing boy in his arms, his chin on the top of his head, as he rubbed the boys back soothingly and hushing him gently, "You are loved Yugy, I'm sorry that we haven't noticed how bad you've been feeling. How about I make it up to you, hmm? I can talk to all the boys too. Sound good baby?" 

With a sniffled and nod, Yugyeom quickly got up and changed into sweats and a t-shirt before making gabby hands at the other singer, who simply chuckled and lifted him up. Yugyeom wrapped his arms and legs around the boy and cuddled close, happy to finally be getting the attention that he wanted. 

JB hummed softly and walked into the room across the hall where BamBam and Youngjae had started to play video games, "Meeting in the lounge please boys." The two shared concerned glances but nodded at their hyung's words. 

Jinyoung and Jackson were already in the lounge, so he had the other two maknae's tell them about the family meeting. He then headed to the kitchen where Mark had began to get the ingredients for that nights dinner together. "Hyung." JB called, catching the eldest's attention. 

"He okay?" Mark asked in concern, JB nodded a little, "Family meeting in the living room, just need to discuss some things." Mark nodded, rubbing Yugyeom's back as he walked passed the two and sat down on the couch, JB sitting on the single seater, Yugyeom still in his lap, though he had started to shake nervously at at the thought of his hyung's teasing him.

JB rubbed the young singers back, "Yugy has been feeling some bad feelings as of late, we haven't exactly been treating him like the maknae, and Yugy felt that maybe he was too tall, not pretty enough and too mature looking to be the maknae. The interview question today really hurt him, so from now on, please treat him how we should and let's continuously remind him how beautiful he is the way he is." 

With all the positive words back to him, Yugyeom stopped shaking and eventually spent some time with each of his hyung's individually.


	5. Words Hurt (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! MENTIONS OF SELF HARM. 
> 
> The boys find out that Yugyeom has been receiving a lot of hate and due to that had been hurting himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So with this request, I decided not to include actions of Yugyeom actually hurting himself (it wasn't specified if the person that requested this wanted that or not), as I am not comfortable with writing that stuff as I suffered from it myself for a while. I am now proudly, 8 almost 9 months clean, a massive improvement for me, my previous being only 6 months. I hope this was okay!!

Two weeks. That’s how long Yugyeom had been keeping a major secret from his hyungs. The hate was too much, too intense. 

He didn’t want to tell his hyungs, not wanting to see the disappointment in their eyes, nor the hatred they may feel towards him. Realistically, Yugy knew that his members would never hate him, but the hate was that much that he had started to believe the anti-fans who claim that his members don’t love him, that they just fake it out of pity. 

At the moment, Yugyeom had his own room while the other members shared with one other person, which Yugy found perfect. He was able to cry himself to sleep at night, he was able to hurt himself without any of his hyungs seeing by accident. 

The youngest had been so stressed and sad that his sleeping was off and it showed during today’s dance practice. 

The group were at the studio practicing their song’s choreography’s, Yugyeom, who was normally sharp and focused when at dance practice, was sloppy and unfocused and everyone noticed it, especially the choreographer, “Yugyeom! Focus! What is wrong with you today!? Your moves are all over the place, your sloppy and unfocused! Your comeback is coming up and you are going to go nowhere with the way you are dancing!”

Yugyeom lowered his head in shame and apologised softly. The choreographer just tutted and turned back around, “Last time! That is if Yugyeom actually does it properly.” The man whispered under his breath, though everyone heard what he had said. 

Yugyeom took a deep breath and focused immensely, to the point where he didn’t realise that his shirt sleeve had lifted slightly, showing some older scars, somewhere he had stopped cutting because he knew that people would notice, instead he turned to his thighs, and one of his hyungs had noticed. 

The hyung’s eyes widened slightly at the sight he had seen, heart dropping and eyes watering at the fact that no one had noticed. As the dance ended, the older boy examined the youngest from a distance, now noticing the bags under his eyes and the sad and far away expression he seemed to have. At noticing these little things, the member’s heart broke.

“Yugy, you okay buddy?” JB asked from where he was next to the youngest, getting his stuff together. “I’m okay hyung.” Yugyeom sent his leader a fake smile he thought was convincing, and it was, just not to one of his other hyung’s who was still watching him closely, who saw right through the smile.

“Alright boys, let’s get home and get some rest. We all need it, everyone’s been working very hard.” JB announced, directing everyone to the van waiting for them outside the company. 

The whole way back to the dorm, Yugyeom laid his head on his window, deep in his own thoughts, unaware of the careful eyes still watching him. “Hyung, why have you been watching him like that?” BamBam asked the older male next to him, in a hushed whisper. 

“Something’s up, I’ll explain later. I have to talk with Yugyeom first.” BamBam looked worried and nodded his head, grabbing his hyung’s hand in his. The older smiled and squeezed Bam’s hand appreciation.

It only took them ten minutes to get back to their dorm, and when they got there, Yugyeom immediately raced to his room, slamming his door shut behind him and locking before climbing into bed and crying softly, the choreographer’s words running through his head. 

He stiffened at the sound of his door being unlocked and opened, then closed again. He listened as the footsteps got closer and a body sat on Yugyeom’s bed, on the side where his back was facing. 

As soon as a hand was placed on his back, the youngest broke, he flipped around and flung himself at his hyung, arms wrapping around the male’s waist as he sobbed into the others stomach. 

The man was understandably surprised but quickly reacted, running one hand through Yugyeom’s hair and the other cradled the back of his neck close to him. “Shhh… you’re okay, hyung’s got you, hyung’s here, you’re okay…” He hushed, beginning to hum a tune to calm the younger down. 

It took a total of about fifteen minutes but Yugyeom had finally calmed down enough to look up at who was holding him.

“’m sorry Jackson hyung…” The younger blushed as he apologised and wiped his cheeks roughly. “Hey, none of that, you’ll hurt yourself.” Was said by the rapper as Yugyeom started to rub his cheeks too roughly. He gently took the youngers hands in his and helped him into a sitting position.

“Yugy, aegi… I need to ask you a very serious question, is that okay for me to do right now? Or do you need a few minutes to yourself?” Jackson questioned, seriously but gently, not wanting to frighten the youngest member. “Now is okay hyung.”

Jackson sighed shakily and took Yugyeom’s left wrist in his and lifting the sleeve a little, “What’s this aegi? Why?” Yugyeom’s eyes flitted up to Jackson’s in panic, trying to pull from him, “Shhh, aegi, I'm not mad baby, just sad that you didn’t come to one of us.”

Yugyeom sniffled and decided to finally tell someone what had been going on, “I’ve been getting a lot of hate lately and it's been getting to me a lot. I wanted to come to one of you and I knew I could, but my thoughts stopped me from doing that and I am so sorry hyung, so sorry…” The younger looked to be on the verge of tears so Jackson hushed him, taking his face in his hands. 

“It’s not your fault aegi. Yes, you should’ve come to one of us but I know how hard that can be if the voices are too loud. Hey, look at me.” Jackson said as Yugyeom’s eyes drifted from his, snapping back when Jackson told him too, “I love you, Yugyeom. We all do. Aegi, we all do.” Yugyeom cried in relief, and Jackson collected the broken boy into his arms.

He hushed him and rocked the two side to side. Yugyeom clutched at his hyung, desperate for skinship and affection.

The sound of the youngest in tears attracted all members, who rushed down the hall. They froze when they saw the boy in tears, clutching desperately at the main rapper, Yugyeom’s arm still on display allowing them to see the scars that laid there.

Each member rushed forward and joined the hug, all pitching in to say how they loved him and that they were there for him. 

That night, when Yugyeom had fallen asleep in Jackson’s arms, JB called their manager to organise them having a break until the time they needed to attend their comeback stage, which was roughly three weeks away, so that they could get Yugyeom better and the help that he needed. 

Each member also posted something to their twitter, addressing the haters and reassuring ahgase’s that they would help the youngest get better, and that they only ask for their help and support too.


	6. Protective Alpha's (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom is the only omega in the band, making his hyungs/alphas very protective of him.

Being the only omega in a band that was made of three beta’s and three alphas’, would be believed to be hard, would it not? Well, it wasn’t for Yugyeom. He loved the attention he received from all the members. 

The members gained a massive need to protect the youngest member, always making sure is safe, comfortable and happy. When something happened to their omega, their minds go into overdrive with BamBam and Jinyoung usually comforting and surrounding the omega whilst the rest stood in front protectively, preventing anyone else from getting closer. 

An example of this behaviour was when they were attending an awards show and a paparazzi got a little too close, scaring and injuring Yugyeom. 

The boys were all ready for the night. They had a couple nominations for this awards show, leading to a very eager omega and very happy Alpha’s, content with watching how excited their omega is. 

The band was in the car on the way to the venue, Youngjae had an arm wrapped around Yugyeom, attempting to calm the bouncing omega down, but it was no use, the boy was simply too excited. 

“Yugyeom, calm down baby.” JB chuckled, smiling as Yugyeom pouted and tried to keep still. “He’s just excited hyung, isn’t that right Yugy?” Jackson smiled wide from where he was sitting across from Yugyeom, laughing as the youngest eagerly nodded in response. 

Yugyeom eventually calmed down, happily cuddled up to Youngjae, who was rubbing Yugyeom’s arm softly, keeping the omega calm. 

Yugyeom’s demeanour quickly changed from calm to nervous and anxious. The boys had just arrived at the venue and the amount of alpha paparazzi that swarmed outside was intense, especially for an omega. 

All members sensed his anxiousness and took turns in scenting him in order for him to feel a bit more comfortable. Yugyeom shyly thanked his alpha’s and followed them out of the car, immediately blinded by camera flashes and shouts. 

The youngest flinched and felt himself tense up, holding the back of Bam’s shirt while Youngjae held Yugyeom’s shirt. Questions were being shouted at the boys, but no one made move to grab any of them.

They managed to get halfway before anything intense happened, a cocky alpha paparazzi had figured he would try and pull the omega away from the group.

Yugyeom felt the hand on his wrist before he saw it. It gripped him hard and yanked, making the youngest let out a yelp of fright, and distressed hormones, attracting the attention of his alpha’s.

Youngjae let a furious growl out as he yanked the Maknae to him and handing him over to BamBam who hushed the scared omega, soon joined by Jinyoung as the two began to scent the youngest to help sooth him. 

Mark who had been at the front was suddenly crouched down protectively in front of the omega and two alphas, who had resorted to sitting the omega down when his whines of fear just increased, needing his head alpha who was in front of Mark, protecting all of the boys.

“You’re okay omega, alpha’s have you, we have you. You’re safe.” BamBam hushed the omega, resorting to titles when the youngest wasn’t responding. It seemed to work, Yugyeom was now aware of his surroundings and cuddled close to the two alphas that were holding him. 

“Do not touch our omega! Ever! Again! No one!” JB growled out angrily, all camera flashes had stopped and security was making its way to the cocky alpha who had now turned in on himself, cowering away from the four angry alphas. 

“Do you understand me?” JB roared angrily receiving a fast nod as a response, followed by a whimper and the growl as security grabbed him. Once the threat was deemed eliminated, the alphas slightly relaxed, JB quick to gather the whining omega into his arms, head shoved into the crook of his head alphas neck, and legs wrapped around the leaders waist as he carried the youngest the rest of the way, taking them to their dressing room. 

JB sat with Yugyeom on his lap on the couch, scenting the omega back. Little noises of appreciation leaving their mouths, “I got you omega, alphas got you. No one will take you from us.” The head alpha hummed out, almost growling at the thought of their omega being taken from them.

Yugyeom whined and nuzzled the elder, before he was passed to Mark next, the two scented followed by all the other members before they had to start heading out to their seats. 

No matter what, an alpha was attached at Yugyeom’s side, glaring at any alphas that dared look at him, scared that someone would attempt to snatch him from them again. 

Yugyeom was sat between Mark and JB when Jungkook had come over to greet his younger. Only for the alpha to be growled at, as JB and Mark held protective arms in front of the omega, looking to his friend in confusion. 

Yugyeom sighed and showed him his wrist which now sported a hand shaped bruise from the alpha paparazzi, “Some alpha paparazzi outside tried to snatch me from Bammie and Jaejae, they’re in overprotective mode right now, and I'm thankful for it since I really need it. I’ll text you tonight okay?” Jungkook’s eyes widened as he nodded, and bowed respectively, the alphas visibly relaxing once the younger boy had left them. 

The rest of the night consisted of the alphas being overly protective, the omega not complaining one bit as he himself was still scared. So there you have, a memory of when the alphas all got protective of their omega, and there is most certainly, many more situations where the alphas had gotten that protective.


	7. A/N!!!!

Hello Lovely people of the world! Sorry that I have not updated, I am working on an Ateez request right now, and I am hoping to have 2 requests up tonight, the other will probably be GOT7 as I haven't updated in a while on that one. I will be away camping as of tomorrow night, but only for a couple days. I will try to get another 3 or 4 requests done tomorrow during the day before I leave at 11:30pm, and then again when I get back, I should be able to get another 2 up as I get back early afternoon, then I work for 4 days, so I will probably only get 1 request up in those 4 days :)

ALSO!!! I am thinking of beginning a story dedicated to age regression amongst Kpop as I don't see many of them! If you know any good ones or even age regression stories (on kpop), please comment them down below!! I myself sometimes use regression to help cope with stress, my ptsd, anxiety and depression. 

Should I start those one shots? If I do, please leave requests! Any requests that I have already wrote about little space that will be put in this book will also be added to it :))


	8. A/N! Change in work schedule!!

Hi Lovely humans,

So, my co-worker just resigned leaving just my manager and I at our store. So this means instead of the 25 hours that I am working right now, starting next week, I will be working 38 hours a week fro the rest of the year until we hire someone else to help out. I will still try to update as much as possible, maybe work on a request each night that I get in from work but yeah, I find out offical days and times tomorrow on my shift with the manager, so I will update this chapter again at around 8pm AEST Thursday night (tomorrow night for me). 

Thank you and I apologise! :)


	9. Pretty Omega (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom: Only omega in the band. Feels that he isn't pretty enough to wear regular omega clothes, even though he really wants to. His hyungs help him to accept that he is pretty.

Every dynamic has a stereotype, every person is expected to suit the role that they were born with and presented with when they were of age. Omegas were expected to be small and petite, alphas were expected to be strong and masculine, betas were expected to be the peacemakers, the balancers. 

Yugyeom was the only omega in GOT7, he was tall, taller than any omega, and taller than his alpha and beta packmates. In his opinion, he wasn’t petite enough to be an omega. In his opinion, he wasn’t pretty enough to be an omega. In his alphas and betas perspectives, he was everything and more, if only he understood that. 

All his life Yugyeom had heard from many different people that he would no doubt present an alpha, but when he presented as an omega, his family shunned him, even some of his friends shunned him, but, his alphas, Jackson, Jaebeom, Mark and his betas, Jinyoung, Youngjae and BamBam, all accepted him for who he was. 

What his hyungs didn’t know, was that Yugyeom loved to wear typical omega clothing, like leggings, skirts sometimes, and most of all oversized sweatshirts. His nest was made out of all his hyungs clothes that he had stolen, and he was also currently in shorts and one of Jackson’s sweaters that he adored. 

His hyungs were all out, leaving the omega by himself with his thoughts. The more thoughts that ran through his head, the more distinct his distress smell was, startling the beta that just waltzed through the door. 

“Yugy! Baby! Where are you!?” The voice of a panicked BamBam sounded, Yugyeom let out a whimper alerting the slightly older boy of where he was.

“Can hyung come in your nest Yugy.” BamBam questioned gently receiving an immediate nod from the omega who made grabby hands at the older boy.

“Okay omega, beta has you, you’re okay. I’ve got you.” Bam hushed gently. Yugyeom slowly calmed down, his distressed scent going back to that of a calm, lavender smell, cuddling close to the older boy. 

“What got you so upset baby? Hmm?” Bam asked, gently swiping his fingers up and down Yugyeom’s back in a gentle motion.

“I’m not pretty enough to wear omega clothes hyung… I’m too tall and masculine…”

“Kim Yugyeom.” A stern voice called from the doorway. The two youngest jumped at the sound and turned to see the rest of the pack in the doorway, his head alpha in front of everyone, arms crossed and face stern. 

“A-alpha…” Yugyeom whispered refusing to make eye contact with Jaebeom.

“Look at me baby.” Jaebeom said as he walked closer and knelt in front of the cuddling pair. Yugyeom hesitantly looked up at the alpha, smiling when the older whispered ‘good boy’. 

“Why would you say those things baby? You are gorgeous, absolutely perfect. You are a great omega, and we love you. We all do.” Yugyeom sniffled and held his arms out for the alpha. 

Jaebeom happily collected the omega into his arms and hugged him close, “Now, what do you want to wear baby?”

“Ummm…” Yugyeom hummed as he nuzzled his alpha’s jaw gently, “Leggings and hyungies sweater please…” 

Jackson riffled through the set of draws in Yugyeom’s nesting room finding a pair of leggings while Jaebeom took off his sweater and took off Yugyeom’s current one, the boys then all helped him change into the legs, cooing over him when they finally changed him completely. 

“Can we have a cuddle pile in the pack bed please?” Yugyeom whispered gently, receiving immediate yesses and whoops as Mark whisked him up and into his own arms, running to the bedroom calling dibs on maknae, as well as JB who was close behind them.

The alphas and betas constantly reassured the boy that he was loved and always will be loved, no matter what he wanted to wear or look like.


End file.
